


We cans helpy him together

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Yes!





	We cans helpy him together

Our tale starts shortly before Dobby decided to help Harry Potter and his friends in Deathly Hallows, Winky is trying to persuade him to let her come with him.

Dobby scowled. "I loves you, Winky and I don'ts want yous to put yourselfies in danger for mes."

Winky said, "But, we cans helpy him together; Dobby."

Dobby frowned. "Buts, it's verys dangerous."

Winky assured him, "I cans handle myselfy."

Dobby smiled. "Okay then, I don'ts think I cans makesie yous change your mind. Yous can helpy me saves Harry and his friends froms the baddies."

Winky grabbed Dobby's hand and declared, "Let's goes save thems!"

Dobby chuckled. "Let's."


End file.
